


Телевизор здесь...

by AgnessaAgni



Series: "Миссия "Лондон" [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni





	Телевизор здесь...

Шагать по улицам Лондона странно — он всегда слишком _гулкий_.  
По крайней мере, так кажется Шерлоку. В лондонском гуле ни одно из событий не прекращает существовать — оно длится, и длится, и длится. Просто прислушиваясь к Лондону, можно понять, что женщина с алой розой в руке не возвращается со свидания. Она вообще одинока до ужаса, поэтому зашла в магазин и купила себе розу. Глупо? Возможно. Но тень её поступка, цокот каблучков на каменных ступеньках навеки вмёрзли в _гул_ и висят в нём, как насекомое в куске янтаря. А вон тот пожилой мужчина играет в шахматы по вечерам. Что характерно, сам с собой играет. Когда мужчина умрёт, Лондону достанется в наследство тихий стук деревянных фигурок по клетчатому полю.   
Да. В Лондоне невозможно сохранить в тайне мельчайшие подробности своей жизни. По крайней мере, для того, кто умеет видеть и слышать.   
Впрочем, по-настоящему видеть и слышать в Лондоне умеет не так много людей. К их числу не относятся Джон, Лестрад, миссис Хадсон, Молли Хупер... список можно продолжать бесконечно.   
Но Шерлок-то видит.  
И это — обычное преступление. Осенью таких обычных преступлений становится больше, потому что у обычных людей сдают нервы. Слякоть, сырость, холод, серое небо и затяжные простуды. Чем не повод посягнуть на жизнь ближнего своего? В особенности, если ближний (в данном случае - подруга) имел наглость не прийти вовремя с работы. Разумеется, закатить скандал, разбив подаренную на рождество кружку. Затем ещё выпить. Довести женщину до слез обвинениями в измене. Ударить по лицу (вы тоже видите, что вот этот удар был первым?), а когда начнёт кричать, зажать рот ладонью. Ударить снова для того, чтобы, как это называется у обычных людей, «спустить пар». И ещё раз, уже об угол столешницы. Вы находите это безобразным? Пожалуй, да. Это отвратительно. Джон, не гляди на меня так. Дело выеденного яйца не стоит! Мужчина двадцати восьми-тридцати лет, правша, водитель-дальнобойщик, бывший наркоман, часто в разъездах, именно поэтому соседи не могут рассказать про него ничего определённого. Думается, сейчас он запаниковал, срочно взял работу не по графику и с большой фурой направляется в сторону Лидса, поскольку там у него есть друзья и возможность залечь на дно. Так что на вашем месте, инспектор, я бы выяснил, какая из экспедиторских компаний осуществляет поставки в Западный Йоркшир... Что? Вы пригласили судебного психиатра? Зачем? Я же говорил, дело выеденного яйца... Ах, теперь положено? Не желаю ли познакомиться? Простите, мне хватает Андерсона...  
Шерлок медленно отворачивается от трупа.  
Чертовски знакомый голос. Наверно, что-то меняется в лице, поскольку Джон удивлённо поднимает брови, собираясь задать вопрос. Но поздно.  
\- Здравствуй, Шерлок, - человек ростом невысок, вровень с Джоном, и такой же рыжий.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Шелди. Вижу, вы развелись с женой?  
\- Да, теперь наслаждаюсь радостями холостяцкой жизни. И я рад, что у тебя тоже всё хорошо, - улыбается.  
Шерлок кивает, торопливо затягивает шарф (с риском удушья и ненавидя себя за трясущиеся руки). Снова кивает - неизвестно кому. Бежит. То есть, почти бежит. Ловит удивлённый взгляд идиота Андерсона.   
Кэб. Лондон слишком гулкий. И до сей поры можно расслышать ту капель.  
\- Что это было, Шерлок? - спрашивает верный добрый доктор. - Мне показалось, или ты чего-то испугался?  
\- Бред.  
\- Ну, как знаешь.  
Джон прекрасен тем, что почти никогда не настаивает.   
Вечером не ладится со скрипкой и очень хочется курить. А лучше — чего покрепче. Джон смотрит телевизор. Телевизор непереносим. Миссис Хадсон тоже, но она уже ушла. И нечем занять разбегающиеся мысли, и нечем занять беспокойные руки. Хочется барабанить по столу, хочется играть долгую-долгую скрипичную фугу, палить по стенам или бегать по крышам.  
\- Так что случилось сегодня, Шерлок?  
Оказывается, телевизор уже молчит, а Уотсон стоит, привычно привалившись к дверному косяку.  
\- Старый знакомый.  
\- Это я понял. Я, конечно, идиот, но тут бы любой понял. Психиатр? Извини... Лестад говорил, у тебя были некоторые проблемы...  
Шерлок сжимает и разжимает кулаки.   
\- Да. Ты прав. Это психиатр из той клиники, в которой я избавлялся от «некоторых проблем», как ты изящно выразился. Наркологичка. Доволен?!  
\- Прости.   
Покаянно качает головой, но не уходит.  
\- Может, чаю?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну… Это то, что ты называешь сантиментами.   
Шерлок отворачивается, хватает скрипку и остервенело бьёт по струнам. Скрипка стонет. Разговор окончен.   
Джон уходит, обиженно сопя, но спать не ложится, опять включает телевизор. Телевизор создает Джону суррогат счастливой жизни, дружеского общения и комфортной, дружелюбной окружающей среды. Интересно, как Джон, такой сострадательный, может прийти домой, включить телевизор и просто забыть о женщине, забитой насмерть — затылком об угол стола. Не то чтобы это Шерлока волновало, просто — одно из проявлений абсолютной нелогичности людской психологии.   
В отличие от Джона, некоторые вещи Шерлок не забудет никогда. И телевизор здесь...  
 _… Кап-кап-кап. Вода в душевой. Протекает прокладка крана или просто не закрыл, когда в последний раз ходил блевать. Теперь уже удивляешься — и ноги-то ведь ходили? Раз шёл? Теперь ноги не держат. Кап-кап-кап. Время застревает, как пуля в кости. Раздирает на части. Кап-кап-кап. Заткните этот кран! Кто-нибудь! У медсестры проблемы с состраданием, а у доктора Шелди — с потенцией. Наверно, это у него нервное. Ха-ха. Нервишки. Пошаливают! Кап-кап-кап. Убейте меня! Сожгите в крематории! Прах спустите в унитаз! Или спляшите на нем сарабанду! Только пусть он заткнётся... Кап-кап-кап..._  
… телевизор здесь бессилен.  
\- Джон.  
Нервно оборачивается. Теперь видно, что и в случае с Джоном телевизор не справился.   
\- Выпьем чаю?  
Пар подымается от чашки. На чайной коричневой поверхности дробится электрический свет.   
\- Наркологичка, Джон. Шелди приходил ко мне постоянно. Я его видеть не мог. Я готов был его убить: задушить или выкинуть из окна. Но сил не хватало даже поднять руку.   
Джон понимающе кивает. Ну да, он же доктор.  
\- Короче, я его ненавидел, а он меня вытянул. Если бы не он, я бы давно загнулся, наверно. Теперь я его боюсь.  
Уотсон подымает брови. Молча ждёт объяснений.  
\- Это как кошмар наяву встретить. Будто бы вместе с ним... всё возвращается.  
Никогда не поймёшь: то ли сказал слишком много, то ли вообще ничего не сказал.   
В спальне темно. Но Шерлок свет не зажигает. Падает на кровать и до утра прислушивается, покрываясь холодным потом от страха расслышать капель.   
Назавтра встает солнце, разгоняет тучи, а Лестрад подкидывает весёленькое дельце. 

Ещё через несколько дней Джон просит у Лестрада телефон этого Шелди. Долго мается, сомневается, но набирает номер — как в прорубь ухает. Десять раз собирается сбросить набор, слушая гудки.   
Но отвечают.  
\- Да?  
\- Я...эээ... простите... Джон...  
\- Да-да, друг Шерлока. Я ждал звонка.   
\- Чёрт.   
\- Я психиатр, - смешок. - В некотором роде я его понимаю. Тяжело жить, видя больше остальных.   
\- О.  
\- Так что вы хотели? Помощь, как я вижу, ему больше не нужна.  
\- Поблагодарить. Он вас боится до смерти и сам никогда не скажет. Спасибо. Ну.. короче. Просто спасибо.  
Телефон уже молчит, по асфальту бегут ручьи — целый осенний потоп. А Джон стоит и улыбается.


End file.
